


Animalistic Tendencies

by my_minha



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park friends with benefits, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, NO bestiality in this fic, Poor but Scholar!Jihoon, Possible smut, Samoyed!Daniel, but not really since a dog is cute, jealous!daniel, just saying before ya'll get any ideas, kind of beauty and the beast au, nielwink, ongniel friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: Kang Daniel, a rich and influential son and heir to the Kang company, was unexpectedly faced with a troubling experience that leaves him in the care of one Park Jihoon whom he had angered for ruining his family's life.Or basically, Daniel gets turned into a dog for reasons unknown and now he has to find ways to turn back to normal while trying to hide his real identity from the one person who could easily figure him out. And while he was at it, he could try sabotaging Park Jihoon's love life as well.





	1. Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> new story. ack why do i do this to myself...but i needed to vent my nielwink feels somehow so here it is XD enjoy~

_Slam!_

“Kang Daniel, how could you?!”

The light chatter in the room instantly died down as everyone turned to look at the source of the sound. A small figure stood trembling with barely repressed rage, hands placed over a desk that was owned by the school’s most notorious student, Kang Daniel.

It would be an understatement to say that Kang Daniel was popular in the university; his family owned it — as well as many other companies under the name _Kang_. Students in the school knew not to get too close to him unless you were deemed fit in his circle of friends — friends who were all going to be working under Kang once they took over their own smaller companies after graduation. See, the only way to befriend Daniel was if you were an influential person yourself with many connections worldwide. Which was why most students in lower social classes gave Daniel a wide berth whenever their paths crossed, not wanting to incur the wrath of a wealthy and intimidating individual.

But not Park Jihoon. He could care less for hierarchy or politics. And right now, he wanted Kang Daniel’s head on a spike for what he did to him and his family. “You know why I’m here. Look at me and tell me why... why did you fire my father?”

The students watching waited with bated breath as Daniel slowly turned his head to Jihoon and inspected him silently. They had to give props to the younger male for not backing down and holding eye contact with Daniel until the older male smirked and stood up.

With a jerk of his head towards the door, Daniel turned and headed for it. Many of the students immediately scattered to give him way, gaping with silent mouths as Jihoon followed reluctantly behind him.

They thought this would be the last they’d see of Park Jihoon after today. No one got away for talking disrespectfully to Kang Daniel like that and the students began whispering amongst themselves, wondering what the likelihood was for Park Jihoon to lose his scholarship and leave the university.

“So you found out?” Daniel said after Jihoon closed the door behind him. They were in an empty classroom now, away from prying eyes, and Daniel leaned against a table with hands in his pocket, his relaxed posture no doubt pissing Jihoon off even more.

The smaller male looked to be gritting his teeth, fists clenched tightly at his sides, “My father has been a loyal butler in your household for the last twenty five years. He’s done everything for the Kang family. You can’t just _fire_ him for one damn mistake?!”

“Mistake? You call serving me shrimp a mistake? I could have died if I had taken one bite.” Daniel took steps in Jihoon’s direction, eyes narrowed at him, “It wasn’t just a mistake your father made. It was a huge blunder. An almost murder.” He hissed, bending a little so their faces were level.

Jihoon’s cheeks were flushed red with anger, eyes glinting dangerously at Daniel. The smaller male could have hit him right now if he wanted to but he didn’t, he wouldn’t. He knew if he did, Daniel would easily block him.

“The fault didn’t only lie with him. There were other servants there who could have checked your meal before giving it to you. Why was my father the only one punished for it?”

Daniel straightened his back and shrugged nonchalantly, “He'd been making mistakes left and right for awhile now. I couldn’t turn a blind eye anymore.”

“What mistakes?! He may be getting old but he’s still one of the best butlers you’ve got.” Jihoon retaliated, getting up into Daniel’s space.

The older male inclined his head slightly, “You’re forgetting who you’re speaking to, Jihoon-ah.”

But the other wasn’t dissuaded. Not that Daniel thought he would. Jihoon’s big eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened, giving the impression of an angry puppy that Daniel found slightly amusing. Only Park Jihoon would be brave enough to speak his mind to the Kang company’s heir And yet, Jihoon seemed to reign in on himself today, inhaling deeply before speaking again.

“My family can’t live off the few income I make in my part-time. If you take away my father’s job, we’re practically broke.”

Daniel could tell it pained Jihoon to say that, having to expose how pitiful his situation was to the person who had caused it. And no matter how cute Jihoon looked glaring at Daniel with his nose scrunched up and cheeks puffed out, he wasn’t about to submit to someone beneath him.

Shaking his head, Daniel bent down to Jihoon’s height again, making sure he had those eyes on him. He enunciated each word clearly, wanting Jihoon to properly hear it, “He should have thought of that before deciding on continuing his job and messing everything up for himself. It would have been better if he had retired because then your family could still have mooched off money from us.”

The stunned expression on Jihoon’s face was priceless and Daniel sent him one last smirk, before moving to leave the room. He'd said enough. 

Just as his hand landed on the doorknob however, he heard behind him, “I thought maybe you weren’t so much of an asshole as people said you were, but I should have listened to them. You’re the worst, Kang Daniel.”

He looked over his shoulder at Jihoon and found the other not facing him at all. But Daniel could tell the other was about to cry with the way his shoulders were trembling and his hands were clutching at his pants tightly. Sighing, Daniel opened the door and replied coldly, “Glad you finally realized it,” before letting the door slam shut behind him.

 

~*~

 

Park Jihoon left school that day with a dejected outlook but nobody moved to approach him. Everyone in school knew by now that a certain scholar named Park Jihoon had confronted Kang Daniel earlier in the day but what transpired between them was a mystery. The fact that Park Jihoon was still walking and looking healthy suggested that no fight had broken out but clearly an argument had ensued judging by his expression.

Daniel, on the other hand, looked to be as indifferent as always. He didn’t seem as if the conversation with Jihoon had affected him at all; in fact, he could have forgotten it altogether already. It was a known occurrence that Kang Daniel ignored anyone he found useless, especially the stream of girls he’d dated and broken up with. No one could ever keep his attention long enough to deem important.

So why was it, after school and into the night, Daniel could still picture the disappointed look on Jihoon’s face when he realized how much Daniel had changed these past few years? He scowled, hiding himself under the blankets and willing sleep to take him away already. But it continued to elude him, no matter how tight he shut his eyes.

Daniel found it hard to sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed but despite it being made out the finest quality Korean money could buy, he still found himself uncomfortable and Daniel settled on just glaring at his ceiling, wondering why he was so restless.

It wasn’t because of what happened today, surely. Daniel didn’t have a weak heart; he no longer had it.

An image of those wide, doe eyes and pouting lips filtered through his mind suddenly and Daniel groaned, hands rubbing his face in a move to get the picture out of his head.

_You’re the worst, Kang Daniel._

Yeah, he really was. But this was the kind of attitude he needed if he was to inherit the company some day. A soft, weak heart wouldn’t get you anywhere in the business filled with heartless men and merciless duties. But no matter how much he hardened himself and forgot about memories long past, he couldn’t ignore the churning feeling in his gut every time he made Jihoon cry. How many times had it been now?

Daniel sighed and shut his eyes, adjusting the blankets over his bare torso in a useless effort to get comfy. Maybe in another life, Daniel could have been a better person and made people happy instead of making them fear him. And maybe _that_ person would have had a different outlook on him and wouldn’t cry as much.

Daniel snorted and turned on his side. If only that could ever happen. He wished things could simply change that easily but this was his reality, his life; Daniel eventually had learned to accept things. And one of them was that he could never make that person smile again.

On the same night, Jihoon was gazing out at the stars from his dorm’s balcony, unable to sleep. He’d just finished a phone call with his father as he had wanted to know how he and his mother were doing now that his father didn’t have work.

He could tell they were putting on a good face for his sake, not giving him any hints to their problems and insecurities. Jihoon sometimes wished they’d stop treating him like a child but at moments like this, he didn’t know what he could do to help either. Most of the money he’d been saving up, he sent them all to his parents and his part-time work wasn’t enough to keep them surviving throughout the year. His father was still looking for another job but it didn’t seem like he was getting any success yet.

He was lucky that he had managed to get a scholarship in a prestigious university like this, all payments already taken care for including the dorming fee. Jihoon knew it was a load off his parent’s shoulders and he was proud that he could do this much for them but still, it wasn’t enough.

Pouting, Jihoon slumped against the railings and tilted his head towards the sky as if he could find some sort of divine answer there. A sea of twinkling lights shone down from above, not as many as they were from his province but enough for Jihoon to feel like he was back home in his parent’s house, watching the stars from his room.

Suddenly, something flashed in his periphery and when Jihoon turned his head, he found what looked to be something falling from the sky. But instead of an object, it was sparkling and seemed to be coming from lightyears away. Was that a...shooting star?!

Jihoon immediately clasped his hands together, bowed his head and prayed. He murmured under his breath numerous wishes at once, trying to say them all in one go as if it would count as one wish. When he looked back up, he found the falling star gone but Jihoon was sure of its existence. Although it was just superstition, Jihoon somehow felt confident that his prayers had been heard and he hoped with all his heart that his ultimate wish would come true.

_I wish everyone I love could live happily and healthy for the rest of their lives and that they may find luck in the most opportune of moments._

It wasn’t much for him but for the others who needed it more than Jihoon did. Smiling, he finally felt relaxed enough to go back inside and crawl under his blankets to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would bring a brighter day ahead. He did have to look for another job after all.

With a single shut of his eyes, Jihoon was embraced in slumber’s arms.

 

~*~

 

The moment Kang Daniel woke up, he felt odd. Like something-was-wrong odd rather than I-woke-up-on-the-wrong-side-of-the-bed odd. Snuggling against his pillows, Daniel tried sleeping it off. It was a Saturday after all so he didn’t need to wake up for any classes.

Yet, he couldn’t go back to sleep because he felt so hot. Was the aircon off? Daniel could still hear the slight buzzing sound it made in the background so that couldn’t be it. Kicking the blankets off him, Daniel rolled on his back. He found the action a lot easier to do than he remembered since his body was usually heavy in the mornings which was why it took him longer to get out of bed. Frowning in thought, Daniel tried crawling out of bed but something in his periphery caught his attention. Where was all that white fur coming from? 

He looked down and tried shaking it off with his paws but it seemed to be stuck to his skin. 

Wait. Paws?

Daniel blinked and raised his hand. Then blinked some more when the image of the paws wouldn't transform to human hands like they were supposed to. Feeling that oddity coming back to him full force, Daniel jumped out of bed, and promptly crashed on the floor when his limbs wouldn't cooperate with him. 

_What the fuck?_

"Bark! Bark!" 

Daniel yelped and looked around frantically, certain he just heard a dog right where he laid and exactly when he just spoke. He spoke again, saying any random word that came to mind and each time that familiar barking sounded, furthering proving Daniel's theory. But none of this made sense because that was impossible. This was _completely_ impossible. Was he still asleep? But no, he had felt the pain when he landed on the ground earlier. Then hallucinations? Daniel furrowed his furry brows, trying to remember if he drank or ate anything weird yesterday but nothing came to mind. 

He tried standing and was totally freaked out at how  _big_ everything was around him. Immediately, he wobbled his way towards the mirror standing beside the door, knowing he'd get his answer there. He didn't want to think if this was actually true, if he had...if he had really... turned into an animal. 

Eventually, Daniel managed to get the coordination of his feet right to help him walk the rest of the way over and what he saw through the reflection of the mirror was a speechless and shocked looking dog that didn't seem to know what to do with Itself. 

_I'm...a dog?_

"Bark, woof..."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats on reaching the end lol sorry for any mistakes...i was too sleepy to edit anything so i just posted as is haha but anyway hope ya'll liked it! If you want to see more interesting nielwink interactions, please comment!! ^W^ i love hearing what you guys think~ 
> 
> [before anyone asks, daniel can see with color bcos it's still his human eyes, just shaped as a dog's]


	2. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED!! whoop sorry for the wait guys lskdjfls it's finals week so things have been hectic but i'm going to have my break soon which means faster updates yay~ (hopefully) XDD anyway hope ya'll can enjoy this chapter...

_ What is this?! What’s going on? Why am I a  _ fucking _ dog?  _

Daniel gaped at himself in the mirror, moving his head this way and that as if to really check he was the one reflected on it. He jerked back when one of the fluffy ears moved and Daniel grew even more horrified as the ears twitched up and down like it had a life of its own. He wasn’t even doing anything?!

Scared for his life, Daniel stumbled away from the mirror and accidentally backed against a table, knocking down the contents on its surface. When they crashed to the floor, Daniel winced, his ears hypersensitive to the noise. Whimpering, the human-turned-dog laid on the floor and pawed at the top of his head, trying to uselessly get rid of them. 

Had he been cursed? Was this a joke sent from some deity above? Because if it was, it wasn’t funny. Not funny at all. Who wanted to be turned into a slobbering, filthy mess like this? Daniel would much rather stay the handsome, fit person that he’d been blessed with since birth, thanks. He’d done nothing to deserve this! 

Scrunching up his dog face, Daniel growled, already promising sweet vengeance on the person or whoever it was that did this. Nobody messed with Kang Daniel and got away with it.

Suddenly the door to his room swung open and Daniel froze, staring dumbfounded at the maid standing at the entrance with a surprised expression. 

It took a few seconds for the woman to realize there was a dog in her master’s room, a dog that could possibly get her fired if the young master ever found out before all hell broke loose. 

Normally, Daniel was apathetic to the woman always coming and going into his dorm room to tidy things around while he was out or in class. As long as she didn’t try stealing anything and kept her respectable distance from him, Daniel was fine with her presence.

Now, he was reevaluating his previous impression of her as the maid menacingly raised a broom high above her head and proceeded to whack Daniel multiple times with it. 

“Get out! Get out, you filthy animal! No dogs allowed in the young master’s room!” 

_ Animal?! Who are you calling filthy animal, you bitch!?  _ He growled but only got a hit in the face for his efforts and Daniel instantly backed down, trying to hide under tables and chairs to escape the wrath of her broom. 

Daniel continued to bark in outrage, running around in circles in the room as the maid chased after him with vicious intent. He’d never been more scared for his life than at this moment. 

It was useless trying to reason anything out with her since she couldn’t understand a word he said. Daniel’s next option was to leave. The door was still open from the maid’s arrival and Daniel seized the opportunity. He leaped for the open door and barked in joy at his success, finally able to ditch the crazy cleaning lady behind. 

_ I’m going to fire her ass the second I turn back to human _ _.  _ Daniel ardently promised, traumatized now after getting hit in the face one too many times with a broom. It was deeply humiliating but Daniel could at least be reassured of the fact that she didn’t know it was him. Still, he didn’t understand why his mother ever hired her to begin with. She was fucking crazy!

He saw the maid huff before shutting the door behind her. Daniel glared and plopped himself down on the floor, waiting for the moment she left so he could enact his revenge. He was going to make the lady regret for ever touching a single strand — fur? — on his fluffy head. 

Unfortunately, it seemed like the universe wasn’t done with him yet as Daniel heard the sounds of excited murmuring behind him. 

“Oh my gosh, he’s  _ so _ cute.”

“I want to pet him!” 

“I want to keep him!” 

Daniel’s long ear twitched. He turned his head to find four small kids grinning excitedly at him as if they were expecting him to give them some sort of show. Scoffing in a doggy manner, Daniel averted his head back to the door and tried his best to ignore them. 

Wrong move as it apparently gave them the impression to do anything they wanted with him. So when someone suddenly grabbed his tail, Daniel jumped nearly six feet into the air and yapped loudly. The kids giggled at his reaction, obviously having fun messing with him while dog-Daniel was trying his best to scare them away with his barking. They continued to play with him as if Daniel were just being a temperamental little puppy.  _ What the fuck? Are they not scared of animals bigger than them?  _

Cautiously, the dog took steps back as the kids made their way towards him, hands outstretched and eyes glinting with childish intentions. Left with no other choice, Daniel turned and ran for it. 

He thought he lost them around the second dorm area but their high-pitched laughter rang clearly from behind as they took chase. Clearly, they didn’t know the meaning of  _ leaving him alone _ . 

Who the fuck let in these rascals in a university campus anyway? Daniel thought as he stumbled through his escape, still not used to running on four feet rather than two. Seriously, there should be a rule against bringing in family members younger than ten years old here. 

“Puppy, come back!”

“Let’s play!” 

Daniel, hearing that, increased his pace and round a corner so fast, he hit his head against the person walking on the other side. As he weighed lighter now, Daniel's dog form was easily toppled to the floor.  _ That guy has thighs like steel _ , he dazedly noticed. He rolled over and groaned in pain, rubbing his head on the cement to relieve the dizziness. 

“Oh no, are you hurt?” A voice spoke up but this time it wasn’t the high-pitched tone of a child but that of an adult. He felt a gentle hand caress the spot where Daniel had been hit and he whimpered out of some inborn instinct. The person made a cooing sound and continued petting him, comforting Daniel immensely. 

“There, there. I’m sorry, you’re fine now.” 

Daniel raised his head to tell the stranger off that he wasn’t some dog to be played at, but when he came face to face with a familiar pair of eyes, nose and lips, Daniel barked in surprise. 

_ Park Jihoon!? _

The young male grinned and ruffled Daniel’s fur as if he and Daniel hadn’t had a disagreement just yesterday. Of course, Jihoon didn’t  _ know _ the dog was Daniel so his reaction wasn’t unwarranted...it’s just that Daniel wasn’t used to seeing Jihoon look so happy upon meeting him. 

Awkward and uncomfortable, the dog averted his head and tried to escape Jihoon’s petting hand. 

“Aww, don’t hate me for bumping into you. I said I was sorry.” Jihoon said, his voice starting to take on this voice used for babies and Daniel was greatly offended. He may be a dog but he was no puppy. 

He barked, trying to look aggressive. Apparently it only succeeded on making him look more endearing as Jihoon just chuckled, “you’re so cute,” and moved in to hug him. Daniel, wanting to avoid contact at all cost, tried running away again. But when he turned the way he came from since the other way was a dead end, he saw the jubilant kids from earlier rushing towards them. They'd found him.

“There he is!” One of the little girls squealed, hands making grabby motions at him. 

Daniel abruptly changed course and ran back to hide behind Jihoon.

“Are you afraid of kids?” Jihoon laughed, looking over his shoulder at the dog. Daniel shook his head indignantly but when one of the kids screamed for him to come over, Daniel instantly recoiled and made himself  as small as possible behind Jihoon. 

“Hey mister, is he yours?” A boy asked Jihoon, pointing to Daniel who bared his teeth and tried to look menacing. What use was it turning him into a dog if he couldn’t make children fear him with these ugly looks? 

Jihoon glanced down at Daniel, thinking for a long while. 

“Uh...yeah.”

_ What? _

"Aww, but I wanted to have him!" Another girl child said, pouting fiercely, "Can't you give him to us for a little while?" 

She tried giving Jihoon the puppy eyed look and Daniel was shaking his head rapidly this time, wanting nothing more to do with them. 

Scratching the back of his head, Jihoon adopted a regretful tone, “Sorry, kids, he needs his rest now. Maybe you can play with him next time.” Jihoon explained, patting Daniel's fur and leading him to a door which he opened before ushering the dog in. The kids whined and complained about wanting to play with ( _ torment _ ) Daniel more but Jihoon somehow managed to get them to return to wherever they were supposed to be.

Jihoon shut the door behind him and sighed, planting his hands on his hips as he inspected Daniel. The dog cocked an eyebrow, not planning on thanking Jihoon for getting him out of that mess. Honestly, he could have done it himself...kids were just kids. He wasn’t scared, Daniel told himself resolutely. 

Jihoon pursed his lips and finally said, “We should get you back to your owner but you don’t have a collar on you. Maybe you're a stray?” 

Daniel growled in irritation,  _ I’m not owned by anybody, Park Jihoon, and I’m most certainly not a stray! And for the record, I don’t appreciate you forcing me into your room like this, I have very important things to do like trying to get out of this weird transformation curse so I can go back to my normal, happy life and you can go back to yours and we can pretend none of this ever ha— _

A hand suddenly shot out and began scratching the back of Daniel’s ears, cutting through his barking tirade and rubbing an area he never thought would feel so good. Daniel’s shackles immediately lowered, a purr-like sound releasing deep from his chest as he shut his eyes in contentment.  _Wow, what is this? It feels...mmm._

“Man...for a dog, you yap too much.” Jihoon observed with amusement as he continued petting Daniel in places he thought were good. His fluffy tail wagged without conscious thought and before Daniel knew it, he was lying on his stomach, eyes closed as he relished in the soothing sensation of Jihoon’s petting hand. It was like heaven on earth. Daniel drunkenly thought that if this is how dogs felt every time they were petted, he wouldn’t mind this curse as much. 

“Oh shit!” 

Suddenly, the illusion of paradise was broken away when Jihoon stood up and frantically began putting his shoes back on. “I’m going to be late for the meeting with my majors group. I almost forgot since you bumped into me.” 

Jihoon turned to Daniel and flashed him a smile that made his eyes sparkle brightly in the dim lighting of his dorm room, “I’ll be back soon. Just stay here for now and be a good boy, okay?” 

With that, Jihoon shut the door and Daniel was left with the feeling that he should have done something before he left. He was too lethargic to get his thoughts together for a bit. Then it hit him.

_ Wait a minute, Jihoon left me in his room?!  _ Daniel raced to the door and pawed at it, realizing he was locked in. He barked and scratched the door, trying to get Jihoon to come back because he shouldn’t be here! He didn't mean for this to happen when he wanted to hide from those brats. After a few minutes, he gave up. It was clear Jihoon was already gone and Daniel groaned, kicking one of Jihoon’s shoes in frustration. 

Well. What was he to do now until Jihoon came back? Daniel glanced around and stared indifferently at the somewhat tidy room. There wasn’t much interesting things here for Daniel to do and even if he could, he was a dog. What else could dogs do but eat, sleep and shit? 

He went over to Jihoon’s desk where more of his personal items were placed, noticing stacks of pictures Jihoon had with one frame facing down. Then his eyes fell on the computer lying innocently beside it and an idea instantly came to Daniel. 

If there was one thing Daniel needed, it was an ally. And who better to message than that jerk who’d been friends with him since middle school. He could probably help Daniel in his situation too. Jihoon didn’t count as someone he could rely on even though he was the easiest person Daniel could approach with the matter right now. He knew the other didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. Especially not after he fired his dad and practically left his family helpless. More importantly, Daniel would rather not face the humiliation of Jihoon finding out his true identity under this dog form. He didn't think his pride could take it.

Struggling to the computer chair, Daniel sat on it and stared at the numerous buttons in front of him. Lifting one paw, he realized how difficult it would be to type without fingers but he was just going to have to make due. 

_ Desperate times call for desperate measures.  _


	3. Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S BEEN 4 MONTHS IM SO SORRY LKSDJLSSLK i rly can’t promise with updates but im never dropping this fic so i’ll try my best to finish it before the year ends lol. On the bright side, it’s almost summer so yay more time for me to write~ 
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter! More struggling samoyed!daniel and a new wanna one character is introduced ^^

Daniel loathed this. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he had to stoop so low to do this. It was outrageous, degrading! A man like him doing such dirty work because he’d become the victim of some stupid curse. Really, it was not fair at all. But if Daniel needed a way of transforming back to his body, he needed to do this

So with much resolve, Daniel closed his eyes and leaned forward to press his nose against the ON button of the computer.

Immediately, Daniel reared back and rubbed his nose with his paw, internally disgusted and hoping he hadn’t acquired some sort of virus from the dusty button. Who knew how often Jihoon cleaned any of his...stuff.

Ignoring it for now, Daniel moved the mouse around with a paw and clicked on Jihoon’s account, breathing a sigh of relief when there was no password required to enter. At least getting this far was easy enough. It was kind of tricky clicking on the mouse with his claws but with lots of patience and careful pressing, he was getting somewhere.

Opening a browser, Daniel now faced the task to type in facebook. Thankfully, he didn’t need to type the entire name to get to the site. Mark Zuckerberg probably didn’t think his little shortcut would be useful to animals too, but then again animals don’t usually have a human trapped in their body. Daniel was just the unfortunate exception.

He’s brought to Jihoon’s facebook instantly, the boy not having the presence of mind to log out. Daniel was almost tempted to look through the boy’s timeline but decided against it when he had more pressing matters to deal with. Like making the cursor move to where he wants it to go since five pads weren’t the same without an opposable thumb.

Many minutes consisted of him typing in his user and password in a very slow and stressful manner, and then doing it again and again when his annoying claws kept pressing on the wrong keys.

_Fucking. Paws!_

Daniel barked in irritation and only calmed down once his account finally flashed on the screen.

Okay, time to search through his friend list for Seongwoo.

_Please be online. Please be online. Please be online._

He saw the green dot beside his friend’s name and felt his anticipation increase as he opened the chat box. Daniel stared down at the huge keyboard in front of him, daunted at the idea of having to type even just one sentence to Seongwoo.

He was going to have to settle for something simple first.

 

~*~

 

Seongwoo had his hands buried in his hair, messing up his usually pristine comma style as he tried to make sense of the jumble of letters and numbers in front of him.

Math. The bane of his existence.

His exams were coming up in three days and he wasn’t ready. He couldn’t even get through the first lesson what more the other eight? Why the fuck was Math even still required in college. He didn’t even need it in his course! He could perfectly go through life without needing to know the fucking quadratic formula, thank you very much.

He blamed the school’s system and the dean for allowing this curriculum which inevitably led him to blaming his friend, Daniel whose dad owned the school. He swore when he saw that arrogant bastard again he was going to tell him no more! He was not going to go through another torture of Math 101 ever again!

Suddenly, his phone pinged with a notification and Seongwoo snatched it immediately, glad for the distraction from his studies.

_Speak of the devil._

**kang daniel**

_hi_

For a long second, Seongwoo stared at his phone, wondering if he read that right. He checked to make sure the guy contacting him was really Kang Daniel and when it was his friend’s profile that popped up, Seongwoo went back to the chat and typed a response.

**ong seongwoo**

_???_

_daniel?_

_Is that rly u??_

Seongwoo was suspicious for three reasons: one, Daniel doesn’t use facebook; second, he’s never one to drop a random greeting when he could call and demand someone’s free time instead; and third, Kang Daniel doesn’t use fucking facebook! He knew his friend well, or so Seongwoo liked to think. There must be something going on here and if Seongwoo was using it as an excuse to put aside his studying, then it was just a happy coincidence. Someone could potentially be hacking his friend’s facebook. This was a serious matter, Seongwoo thought to himself, nodding decisively.

 

~*~

 

Daniel frowned, realizing that maybe he shouldn’t have sent that simple greeting.

**kang daniel**

_yes_

**ong seongwoo**

_sounds fake but ok_

_the daniel i know wouldn’t just randomly greet me and on fb of all places_

_who rly are u???_

If he had a hand, he would be rubbing his face with it now. Damnit Seongwoo, stop being so annoyingly perceptive. Daniel didn’t have the time nor the patience to explain everything to Seongwoo now. Slowly and carefully, he began typing a message.

**kang daniel**

_It is me_

**ong seongwoo**

_convincing_.

**kang daniel**

_i can probe it_

**ong seongwoo**

_??????_

_Probe?_

_Are u typing with two left hands?_

Daniel cursed which sounded like he was sneezing in dog language and typed the word again. Once he turned back to his original body, he was going to kick Seongwoo on his stupid head.

**kang daniel**

_prove_

**ong seongwoo**

_……_

_okaaaaaaaay_

**kang daniel**

_wait_

 

~*~

 

Seongwoo was at this point somewhat concerned with Daniel because what the fuck was going on with him? If this _really_ was Daniel actually. The bastard was typing so slow and in short sentences, Seongwoo couldn’t make anything out of it.

Then after nearly twenty minutes of watching the little ellipses on his phone under Daniel’s name moving like a caterpillar as the person on the other end continued typing, a message was finally sent.

**kang daniel**

_meet me at 7 in the park near school tonight. there’s something i have to show you. it’s serious._

**ong seongwoo**

_wow a long message this time_

_hmm fishy. how do i know you aren’t just one of my fangirls waiting for a chance to spend time with me?_

  


~*~

 

Daniel rolled his eyes and typed a single reply.

**kang daniel**

_Idiot_

**ong seongwoo**

_now that sounds more like it_

_Talk like that more and ill actually believe ur him_

_XD_

Daniel wondered if trusting Seongwoo was the right choice but there was no one else Daniel could spill this secret too and Jihoon would faster dump his dead body in a ditch if he found out who this samoyed dog really was.

He closed the chat before Seongwoo could get more obnoxious and began to log off when his ears suddenly perked up at the sound of nearing footsteps. _Shit_. Was Jihoon coming back already?

Daniel hurriedly closed the browser and pressed his nose against the computer’s home to turn the screen off before he leapt off the chair, just in time to roll on the floor when the door opened.

“Hey, I’m back.” Jihoon grinned, tossing his bag to the ground to pet Daniel. However, when Daniel saw the hand approaching him, he growled and tried to bite at it, causing Jihoon to retreat.

“Should have known you weren’t the friendly type when you didn’t want any of the kids near you.” Jihoon grumbled.  He inspected Daniel with considering eyes and the human-turned-dog tried not squirm under it.

“Kind of reminds me of someone actually.” He eventually said, standing up and heading for the bathroom.  

Daniel huffed, not interested in making small talk. He just wanted to leave this place so he could go meet with Seongwoo and find a way to reverse this curse. Though he was first going to have to make Jihoon open the door for him.

“Daniel.”

The dog stiffened. He whipped his head to Jihoon who was just coming out of the bathroom clothed in a new shirt and comfy sweatpants, feeling his heart accelerating in fear that the other had found him out already. But _how?_ Jihoon couldn’t be that perceptive! And Daniel barely did anything for the other to know it was him already.

He shrunk back when the younger male crouched down in front of him, almost flinching when Jihoon raised his hand. But Daniel only felt a gentle touch under his right eye and he glanced confusedly up at Jihoon.

“That’s his name, the person you remind me of. See, you even have a beauty mark under the same eye,” Jihoon said and Daniel stared at him in shock. This was the first time in a long while that he’d seen Jihoon talking about him like this... like he wasn’t some demon summoned from the pits of hell.

“He wasn’t really that fond of kids too but if you were to lock him in a room full of them, he’d end up playing with them— only because he has almost the same mindset as an elementary school kid.” A chuckle left his lips and Daniel was amazed at what he was seeing and hearing that he didn’t notice it when Jihoon began petting his head.

“But now that elementary kid grew up to be an ass so it’s not much of a compliment.” Jihoon’s grin from nostalgic became bitter and Daniel turned his head away from the disappointment he could see in those big eyes.

“Anyway,” the younger male continued as he stood up, “I have to make sure you’re not already someone's pet by sending out flyers tomorrow. If no one comes to get you in a week then I’ll just keep you with me instead.”

 _What!?_ _I’m not a fucking pet you can keep!_ Daniel barked and Jihoon grinned down at him, “Do you want to be my pet already? Which reminds me, I have to go out and get you some food for dinner. Wait here.”

 _Oh no, you are not leaving me here again._  

Daniel jumped to his feet and barrelled for the door once Jihoon opened it. But he didn’t get far as arms immediately grabbed him around the middle and lifted him in the air. Daniel yelped, legs flapping in the air uselessly when he suddenly found himself carried in Jihoon’s arms.

“Sorry, were you getting stuffy inside?” Jihoon asked, walking them outside campus to a market store nearby, “I can’t let you down though because I don’t have a leash and you might run away but hopefully the store will have one.”

_Astute observation, Park Jihoon, because that’s exactly what I’m going to do once you put me down._

“But wow you’re heavy.”

The samoyed growled at the insult while Jihoon continued to ignore him.

 

~*~

 

It was nearing seven o’ clock when Seongwoo stepped into the small park near the university. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and wandered around the area before finding a bench to sit on. Seongwoo didn’t know if this was even worth going here but hey, at least he’d find the person who'd hacked Daniel’s facebook and tell them what a great job they’d done. And if the person just so happened to also be a pretty girl, well he brought his card just in case they could get dinner together.

“Bark!”

Seongwoo screamed unintelligible words and jumped almost a foot into the air from shock. A huge white dog sat calmly near him, looking at Seongwoo while the human tried to calm his beating heart.

“What the fuck. Don’t you know it’s bad to sneak up on people?” Seongwoo said angrily and glared at the dog who just barked at him again. He rolled his eyes, “Not like you’ll understand me anyway.”  

The dog continued barking at him and Seongwoo flapped his hands to get it to go away but it only moved closer to him.

“No, _no_ , I can’t have fur over my perfectly clean clothes. I just washed these… hey!”

But the dog was persistent and tugged at the end of Seongwoo’s coat to get him to stand up. It looked like whatever the dog wanted, it wanted Seongwoo to follow him. Which was strange because dogs weren’t usually this smart but his attention was caught now and he’d rather like his clothes to be slobber-free so he followed.

He wasn’t led far, just to a muddier area of the grass that Seongwoo didn’t want to step on. It seemed the dog didn’t either because he stopped just at the edge of it and waited for Seongwoo to stand beside him.

“Alright, why am I here?” He didn’t know why he was even trying to talk with the animal but it made him feel less like an idiot following a dog to this place. Hopefully, Daniel or whoever wanted to meet with him would turn up already.

The dog barked once again and raised a clawed paw over the mud before it began… wait a minute… writing? The dog was _writing_?

Seongwoo stared in horrified amazement as Korean letters began appearing on the muddy surface, letters that an animal _shouldn’t_ know about it. When the dog was done, only a name was a written: 다니엘.

“Daniel?” Seongwoo whispered, confused and slightly scared at the same time. “What does Daniel have to do with—?”

Before he could even finish, the dog was drawing another line and this time it was an arrow, pointed to the dog itself. It then looked up at Seongwoo’s pale face and barked at him.

He blinked. And blinked once more. Trying to make sense of this… _this._ Slowly as realization dawned on him, he raised a shaky hand and pointed it at the dog, “You’re telling me… that _you’re_ Daniel?”

As if it could understand him, the dog bobbed his head up and down and Seongwoo closed his mouth when he realized it was wide open. Then, he began to laugh, a heavy and carefree one that made him look slightly unhinged but Seongwoo didn’t care because wow. _Wow_ . This was the greatest _prank_ anyone had ever done to him.

“Oh my god, for a second, I almost fell for it.” He wiped a tear from laughing too much and let the sound peter out as he looked around, searching for the culprit. “Alright, come out! I know this is all a prank to get back at me for all the times I’ve pranked others as well.”

He snickered and continued with a loud voice, “Was this your idea, Daniel? I knew the kid in you hasn’t disappeared yet. It was a great idea, using a dog and training it to make those letters and nod its head at me. Really, I never would have elaborated such a scheme so kudos to you for originality.” Seongwoo’s wide smile began to slip when no one emerged from the trees or jumped at him to tell him he was right.

He slowly looked back down at the dog who hadn’t moved from his spot and was just staring at Seongwoo with a kind of _are-you-done?_ look. He narrowed his eyes at it and crouched down.

“Alright, doggie, where’s your owner? Who put you through this?” Seongwoo threatened even though he was sure the animal wouldn’t understand him. But then the dog began writing again with his claw on the muddy ground and wrote a response so Daniel-like, Seongwoo was speechless.

바보

He swallowed nervously and turned back to the dog, the great white dog that only now did Seongwoo notice had a beauty mark under its right eye. Just like Daniel.

He heaved a great sigh, knowing this was stupid and impossible to believe but if there was any chance that his friend had been turned into a dog, Seongwoo decided that maybe he should try and help.

“Okay, let’s say I believe you.” He started, watching the dog seriously, “how did you become like this?”

The dog— or rather Daniel— made a throaty whine that probably told Seongwoo it was a hard question to answer when he couldn’t speak but he wrote down something on the mud anyway.

“A curse?” Seongwoo read, finding that hard to believe but then again, friends turning into dogs wasn't exactly in the realm of possibility either until a minute ago, “Do you know who cursed you?”

This time Daniel only had to shake his head and his voice rumbled like he was frustrated.

“Does your family know about this?”

He shook his head again and barked at Seongwoo. The human took that to mean he should make something up so they won’t have to worry and try finding him. “Okay, I’ll handle it, don’t worry. But how are you going to get this—” he gestured to Daniel’s dog form, “—solved?”

Daniel paced around in circles and bowed his head dejectedly. Seongwoo figured he didn’t know how to. He stood up, “Well you're in luck 'cause I've got a few connections with some people related to Shamans who could give us some advice on... this.”

Daniel nodded his head rapidly, looking glad that they had some sort of plan now.

Seongwoo tilted his head, “How were you able to get out of your dorm anyway? Doesn’t someone come to clean your room all the time?”

He saw the way Daniel’s ears drooped and his mouth pulling back into a snarl like he was reliving some bad memory. Seongwoo wished there was an easier way to communicate so he could hear all about it but he could wait until Daniel was human again to find out all about the funny details. 

“There you are!” A voice suddenly came from behind them and Seongwoo’s eyes widened when none other than Park Jihoon rushed to the dog and held him in his arms, “I’ve been looking for you. I told you not to run off like that. I was just buying our dinner.”

Seongwoo blinked, unaware of this development He cleared his throat.

Jihoon jerked his head to him and looked surprised, “Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo sported a wide grin, “The one and only. And if it isn’t our favorite cutie in the world!”

Ignoring the nickname, Jihoon asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh just, having a chat with this dog right here. He came up to me, you see.”

“You were talking with my dog?” Jihoon said as if he thought Seongwoo was some dog-napper. But how interesting that Jihoon was calling Daniel his. 

“He’s yours?” Now Seongwoo _really_ wished he knew how this happened between them because last he heard, there was a lot of bad blood going on and Daniel wouldn’t dare approach Jihoon first.

Jihoon went shifty eyed and cleared his throat, “Not… exactly. I found him running away from some kids and came to help him. Now he’s stuck with me until I find his true owners or I end up keeping him if he’s just a stray.”

“Huh.” Seongwoo smirked, making eye contact with Daniel who was no doubt giving him the stink eye right now, “Interesting.”

“Isn’t he cute? He’s a little grouchy but he’ll warm up to me eventually.” Jihoon bounced the dog in his arms like some newborn babe and if Seongwoo was reading dog expressions right, Daniel looked as if he was going to make Seongwoo’s life absolute hell if he didn’t get him out of this situation right now.

Seongwoo painfully held back the urge to laugh, “Yes, I’m sure he will. Well, have fun with your new dog.”

Daniel began barking at him when he turned his back and Seongwoo could only mentally wish him good luck— not that his friend needed it anyway. He trusted Jihoon would take great care of Daniel and Daniel wouldn't dare hurt the younger man (in a physical sense) if it came down to it. But if worse came to worst, Daniel knew how to contact him.

That is if he could get his paws on a device faster than Jihoon could pull him away from it.

His laughter echoed freely into the night sky on his way back home, already planning his will once Daniel was free and human again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 다니엘 - Daniel  
> 바보 - idiot

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me in twitter @winking_baby for updates on my fics or me just screaming about jihoon ;) thanks!


End file.
